


The day I turned 14

by p_puppy20 (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/p_puppy20
Summary: The title is what the story is about. How on a girls 14 birthday she was struggling to know if she had powers or not.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Kudos: 4





	The day I turned 14

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!

The day I turned 14 was a very crazy adventure. My father, half-brother and step-mother all stood around me waiting impatiently for my powers to come. I had dreamed all my life of what my powers would be like flight, sight and the ability to learn any language by only hearing it once. Nobody knew about what gift I would or would not have so it was a very special surprise to have on my 14th birthday. We had been testing so many things out that day like jumping off the roof to see if I could fly and so on. Right before supper, my parents started to worry thinking that I wouldn’t getting powers like by brother William and themselves. Once we had gotten to the dinner table and my head started to buzz. I had the feeling I wanted to scream. Right when I picked up the plate I screamed my heart out. My whole family looked at me in a painful but thankful manner. I had the ability just like my mother with my very own canary cry. No wonder I had a strange feeling all day that I wanted to let out. My mother, Laurel, had the power of blasting eardrums with her canary cry killing bad guys or stunning them. My mother passed away a couple of years ago and I was taken in by my father and his wife Felicity. My father, Oliver, had the power of accuracy with a bow and arrow. My half- brother William had the power of hacking like my step-mother but they aren’t related. We ate dinner and everyone was talking about talking to my aunts Thea and Sara and if they wanted to train me in the use of my new skills and what I was going to do with it. They were also telling me and warning me not to go to the “dark side” so to speak. That is how my 14th birthday changed my life. :)


End file.
